This invention relates to a connector assembly for printed circuit boards and more particularly, to a connector assembly for electrically coupling the leads on one printed circuit board to the leads on another printed circuit board.
In large computers, for example mainframes and super computers, many circuit boards are normally required. A single circuit board may have thereon a large number of integrated circuits, each of which may have hundreds of leads. A single printed circuit board, in a large and complicated circuit may therefore have several hundred, or perhaps thousands of electrical lead lines which carry data, address, control information and other discrete electrical signals. In such a large computer, it is necessary for the electrical signals of one printed circuit board to be transferred to another printed circuit lid 28 from the casing 26. After the connector assembly 22 is completely assembled and installed, as previously shown with respect to FIG. 4, the side circuit board 20 is ready for positioning within the framing for the housing of the supercomputer (not shown). Once circuit board 20 is positioned within the housing, then the individual shuttles 46 are advanced to align and mate with respective receiving assemblies 66 of the respective receiving connectors 36, which are described in detail herein with reference to subsequent figures.
FIG. 6 illustrates one embodiment of the bottom of the casing 26, with all connecting parts removed. Accordingly, FIG. 6 shows the casing 26 as a single, integral unit. As mentioned above, the casing 26 is preferably a molded plastic unit. However, the casing 26 is optionally manufactured as an assembly of parts. For example, the support ridges 100 are optionally molded as a separate unit and attached to form the casing 26.
A plurality of alignment prongs 58 are shown extending from the bottom surface of the casing 26. The alignment prongs 58 and the operation thereof are described in more detail in the co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/705,386 and patent application Ser. No. 09/724,790. The alignment prongs 58 are preferably arranged with a plurality of prongs extending from the bottom of the casing 26 at a plurality of angularly spaced-apart positionts. For example, the alignment prongs 58 are preferably arranged with two sets of three prongs 58a, 58b and 58c project from either end of the elongated casing 26 with each set of prongs 58a, 58b and 58c preferably arranged at a plurality of relatively angularly spaced-apart positions. The alignment prongs 58a, 58b and 58c are preferably arranged with interstitial apertures between each of the three angularly spaced prongs 58a, 58b and 58c. The interstitial apertures are configured to mate closely with the prongs 58a, 58b and 58c projecting from a casing 26 positioned on the other side of the printed circuit board 20. The alignment prongs 58 are each formed with a support flange 126 around the top edge thereof adjacent to casing 26. Thus, when a connector assembly 22 is installed on a circuit board 20, the alignment prongs 58 are inserted into closely fitting holes formed in the board within the same computer. The connection between the printed circuit boards must be reliable while at the same time being easy to assemble.
In a complicated computer, the printed circuit boards are frequently at right angles with respect to each other. There may be many rows of printed circuit boards which run parallel to each other and, a number of other printed boards which run perpendicular to these printed circuit boards arranged in a row. The electrical connectors must therefore be of the type which permit easy, yet reliable and long-term connection between printed circuit boards which are perpendicular to each other.
According to principles of the present invention, a connector assembly is provided for coupling electrical leads on one printed circuit board to electrical leads on another circuit board. The connector assembly on a first printed circuit board includes a casing for retaining the electrical connector in the proper position. An electrical connector, such as a flex strip or other electrical ribbon connector is positioned within the connector assembly for carrying the signals from the first printed circuit board to another printed circuit board. A shuttle housing is connected to the first printed circuit board having a plurality of shuttles therein which contain the electrodes for connecting the electrical leads from the first printed circuit board to the second printed circuit board. The second printed circuit board has an electrical connector assembly thereon for coupling to the shuttle assemblies from the first printed circuit board. A connector assembly is also coupled to the second printed circuit board for transferring the electrical lines from the shuttle assembly to the electrical leads on the second printed circuit board. According to principles of the present invention, the connector assemblies are constructed in such a way as to provide protection for the electrical connectors which extend from the first printed circuit board to the second printed circuit board. The electrical connectors ale also held in a solid, retained position to ensure that they will be properly oriented when positioned on the printed circuit boards and moved into position to connect the printed circuit boards together or disconnected from the printed circuit boards.
The connector assembly includes a casing which is constructed to ensure that the electrical connector is always retained in a fixed position and maintains solid electrical contact from the printed circuit board to the shuttle assembly for transferring the signal line to the second printed circuit board. A plurality of alignment members are positioned on the connector assembly to ensure that the connector assembly is properly aligned with the circuit board and with the lead line on the printed circuit board. The connector assembly also includes a connector pad for ensuring reliable contact to the electrodes on the printed circuit board. It further includes a lid pressure pad and an internal circuit board for transferring the signal lines to the shuttle electrical connectors so as to carry the data from the printed circuit board to the shuttle assembly.